Oliver Quintero
Oliver Quintero is a contestant in Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality If you look up the definition for the phrase "appearances can be deceiving", you'd find a picture of Oliver. Oliver may look like a scrawny nerd, but he is actually a really athletic person and he tends to take what he learns from his life as a professional video game player and make them a part of him, which includes fighting styles, athletics, and being able to survive with only a few supplies. Oliver not only can be collective but he can also be quick-thinking, such as being able to know what to do in situations. Although his competitive spirit can tend to get him into situations where his outcome will be a win-lose. Profile Name three words that best describe you: '''athletic, caring, and reliable. '''Favorites; * 'Color: '''blue and gold, the color of the ''Winnipeg Blue Bombers football team. * 'Music: '''The theme song to ''Mortal Kombat ''knows how to get me moving! * '''Movie: '''I like the action films ''Accident Man and the ''Rocky ''franchise. * '''Food: '''BBQ foods, but mainly Jalapeno sausages! '''What are you pet peeves?: '''I don't like cocky and overwhelming people but I also don't like bullies and being hacked. '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: '''A lot of teams have that one smart guy on the team; I'm going to serve as it as long as I can without being voted off too early and, hopefully, make it all the way to the end of the game without getting into the cross-hairs of a more treacherous foe. Voting History Muskoka Island sinks into the bed above him]] In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, Oliver comes off the bus as he plays a game on his phone, where he reaches a new personal best. He then introduces himself as "the famous online gamer Oliver is here, aka 'Oilspill282'". However he is approached by Rita and they start to form a friendly rivalry when he notices she ended a win streak of his a year prior to the series start. They agree to a rematch. After the footrace, he is placed on The Cunning Red Herrings. He is then seen later into the episode where he is lying on his bunk, trying to connect a video game controller to his laptop, when Bubba sits on the top bunk, making him worried and makes his eye widen when Bubba sinks a bit through the bed. He is then seen standing beside Vito who is excited about dinner starting in half-hour. He then attends to aid a rival teammate when a giant beetle is in their cabin, only he stands till as Rita stands behind him, with her arms around his right arm. In the lineup for dinner, he is seen standing between Rita and S Deezy. Before going to sit down, he strikes up a conversation with Rita about how they never met before because of being in different video gaming leagues. In the morning when Geoff wakes everyone up to have breakfast and get into their bathing suits for their first challenge, Oliver asks his teammates what they think it'll be; S Deezy answers "it's out first challenge; it won't be that hard". Next, Oliver looks over the edge of the cliff and then asks S Deezy "you were saying?", ending the episode. Audition Tape He currently does NOT have an audition tape. Trivia * He is one of five contestant to have an image on their shirt, the others being Mel B, Philip, Yuki and Zeke. ** In his case, he has a grey Saturn. * He is one of four contestants to wear glasses, the others being Becky, Craig, and Yuki.Category:Characters Category:Male characters